metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Vorash
VorashMetroid: Other M Premiere Edition (バラモーク Baramōku)Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M is a creature featured in Metroid: Other M. It is a large, fish-like being that inhabits the lava-filled areas of the Pyrosphere on board the BOTTLE SHIP. Encounters After being instructed by Adam to follow a purple monster into Sector 3, Samus enters the main tunnel of the Pyrosphere, and notices a large creature jumping out of the lava in the distance. As she nears the end of the tunnel, the creature suddenly jumps out of the lava in an attempt to ingest Samus. She quickly uses her Sense Move to evade it, but the creature tore a hole in the tunnel, blocking her way back. If Samus fails to avoid the Vorash's jaws, it will be an instant Game Over as the creature will eat her. After the incident, Samus is forced to enter the lower level of the tunnel room, exposing herself to the area's super-heated temperature, which slowly reduces her stamina. Samus attempts to cross via igneous platforms in the Lava, but is once again attacked by the Vorash, which follows Samus all the way to the end of the room, trying to catch her in its jaws repeatedly. Battle battling the Vorash]] Much later, while Samus is again tracking the purple creature, Samus encounters and battles the Vorash in the Blast Furnace Observation. It leaps out of the lava, and Samus must SenseMove away from its boulder attacks. To damage it, she must fire at its eyes, then pull it onto the platform with the Grappling Beam, thanks to the pod it ate earlier lodged in its mouth. She can then damage its underside. After enough damage is taken, Vorash swallows the pod, forcing Samus to attack during its leaping or charging attacks to finish it off. Samus can also grapple onto the remaining grapple point, which causes Vorash to jump out of the lava. If timed correctly, Vorash will eat the grapple point and Samus can defeat it in the same manner as she fought it earlier. Upon its defeat, the creature sinks into the lava, and is never seen again. Official data ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Trophy "A large, fishlike monster that's more at home in an ocean of lava than underwater. Defeating it may seem like an impossible task at first, but Samus Aran knows how to persevere. By firing her Grapple Beam into its mouth, she pulls it out of the lava like a master angler, leaving it writhing helplessly on land." Trivia *The creature's name contains the Latin root -vore, which means "to eat". **This ties into the Vorash's intense fixation on devouring Samus. It first attacked her while she was running through a corridor almost as soon as she entered the Pyrosphere. It then chased her relentlessly when she made her way down into the lava pathway, diving out of the lava many times in an attempt to pull her into its jaws. When she returned to the Pyrosphere, the Vorash was anticipating her entry into the Furnace Observation and ate a Grapple Point that fell from a tunnel Samus was in, presumably thinking it was her. *Vorash's pattern of attack is somewhat akin to other liquid-dwelling bosses of the series, such as the Serris and the Chykka's larval phase. *Vorash shares many physical features to an extinct carnivorous species called Mosasaurs, making the latter a possible source of inspiration in the former's design. **Additional sources of inspiration may come from creatures existing within the Metroid series. The Vorash's red body and fin-like appendages on its sides resemble the Squeept's. Its numerous orange-yellow eyes is akin to the Crocomire's. Finally, its split jaw is somewhat similar to the Scarp. *The theme of Vorash (which also plays while escaping Sector Zero) is named The Burning Lava Fish in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Samus Archives Sound Selection and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Gallery Vlcsnap-96062.png|Samus dodging the Vorash in the E3 2009 trailer. Vorash_Leap.png|Vorash leaps in the background. Vorash_tries_to_eat_Samus.png|Samus barely evades the Vorash upon their first meeting. Vorash_attack_lava_lake_Pyrosphere_HD.jpg|Samus is chased by the Vorash. Vlcsnap-95924.png|Samus escapes Vorash's mouth. Samus air dodges Vorash.png|Vorash attempts to eat Samus as she swings from a Grapple Point. Blast Furnace Observation Vorash Samus Jaws Pyrosphere HD.jpg|The Vorash emerges from the lava of the Blast Furnace Observation to snap Samus up, with her narrowly escaping its jaws. ULF28battle.jpg|Samus "fishing" for Vorash with the Grapple Beam Vorash fising.gif|Samus pulls the Vorash out of the lava Metroid-other-m-1.jpg|Samus viewing the creature in Search View. Vorash Lethal Strike.png|Samus Lethal Striking Vorash. Vorash lethal strike.gif|Samus performs a Lethal Strike on Vorash. Vorash.jpg|Gallery Mode Vorash Lair.jpg|Concept art of Vorash's lair. Goyagma.jpg|Size comparison between Vorash and Goyagma VorashJ.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'' SSB4UTrophyVorash.png|Vorash Trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U References de:Vorash es:Vorash ru:Вораш Category:Species Category:Bosses Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Pyrosphere Category:Lavalife Category:Giants Category:Carnivores Category:Trophies